deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Mikhail Kontarsky
M1 - Kill Mikhail Kontarsky is a mission in Deus Ex: The Fall. It is the first part of the prologue and serves as the introductory tutorial to the game. Primary Objective Hotel Novoe Rostov Follow Jaron Namir. Take cover when he does. Namir will order you to kill three guards using the crossbow. Once you're done, vault over the cover and follow Namir. He will hack open a door for you. Go inside and take down/ kill the guard. Then follow Namir. He will ask you to "deny their communications." Look to Namir's right and you will see a giant communications tower. Go to it and place a jammer. Once comms are dead, go back to Namir. Lawrence Barrett a.k.a The Bull will graciously rip open a hatch for you. Go into the vents and the level changes. Top Floor Go forward. You won't face much resistance until you reach a turret midway through. First-time players are advised not to engage in combat with it. Take cover instead and move left from cover to cover. You will reach a door with a level 1 lock. Hack it, go inside and keep moving forward. Down a flight of stairs, a door will take you to the 13th floor. 13th Floor On the 13th floor take out or sneak past an unbuilt section with three guards. Up ahead is a door with a level 1 lock--hack it or use the code (6980). Alternatively you can use the door on the left side (there is a mine along the way). Moving forward Namir will say that Kontarsky is nearby but it's actually a decoy. Go ahead and take out the plug. Decoy Once the thermoptic shielding is down two guards will come looking for you. Take out or sneak past them on your way to the next level. Maintenance Floor Up ahead you will encounter your first robot. First-time players are advised not to fight with it--sneak past and move forward. There is a single EMP grenade nearby you can use on the robot. Moving forward you reach a door with a level 1 lock--hack it or use the code (0451; available from a pocket secretary nearby). Past the door you will encounter a laser grid. Go invisible to get past or else you invite the attentions of a nearby robot. Mikhail Kontarsky is in a room ahead. Go inside and a cutscene ensues. You can choose to kill or capture Kontarsky. If you choose the latter, Kontarsky will be killed by Scott Hardesty from a sniper position. Notes * The tutorial introduces the player to many key concepts related to the game: ** Rooftop: introduces concepts of movement, looking, aiming, and firing weapons. Also demonstrates how to perform takedowns, and interact with objects. ** Top Floor - demonstrates how to move whilst in cover and hacking. ** 13th Floor - demonstrates weapon upgrades (silencers and similar); squads; disarming mines. ** Maintenance floor - introduces robots, purchasing items and using grenades. * At launch it was virtually impossible for first-time players to get the Natural Born Pacifist achievement because of this mission. This has since been fixed. See the achievement page for more details. * This mission recounts the events described at the end of chapter 4 of the novel Deus Ex: Icarus Effect. The dialogue with Janus and Kontarsky closely (but not exactly) follows the dialogue written in the novel. In the novel, Kontarsky is killed by Scott Hardesty. Gallery Kontarsky.PNG|Kontarsky communicating with Janus, moments before his death. Novoe Rostov Rooftop.jpg|Namir and Saxon infiltrating Hotel Novoe Rostov via rooftop. Category:Deus Ex: The Fall main missions